Tales of the Academy
by IchijosAura
Summary: AU set in an Academy: It follows the stories of four students, Tino (the new student), Arthur (the vice-president of the student council) and the twin brothers Lovino and Feliciano, as their lives all become involved in a competition that becomes the spectacle of the school. Main pairings: UkUs, Spamano, Gerita and Sufin. M for Lovino's language and later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Main pairings are; UsaxUk, SpainxRomano, ItalyxGermany and SwedenxFinland. However, UkxFrance and FinlandxEstonia are also referred to. This fic uses the human names of these characters. I hope you enjoy the story and please review, I'd love to know what you think!

* * *

Tino knocked on the door to, what he assumed was, the student council room. He smiled as a boy wearing a captain America t-shirt and glasses opened the door; the other looked excited, 'You're the new student!' he announced, seeming to be unable to stand still.

'I'm Tino,' Tino answered, smiling, glad that someone seemed excited about his arrival to the school, he'd been worried he'd have no-one to speak to.

'Alfred,' the other boy replied, 'I'm the student council president so I get to be the hero if anyone is in trouble,' he announced, until another voice came from behind him.

'You're just supposed to be showing him to his room,' yet another boy appeared who had large eyebrows and was wearing a doctor who t-shirt and jeans, rolling his eyes at Alfred's over the top declarations.

'I was getting to it, Arthur!' Alfred whined, moving out of the room.

* * *

Feliciano walked out of the bathroom, smiling when he realised Ludwig was back, sat at his desk: Feliciano ran behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms over his shoulders, 'Good morning!'

'It's the afternoon you idiot,' Ludwig replied, still managing to type on his computer, 'Did you put your clothes in the washing?'

'I put them next to the basket,' Feliciano smiled, starting to think about what type of pasta he wanted to eat.

'You're supposed,' Ludwig's voice raised at the beginning, but when Feliciano's arms loosened it his grip , not wanting Ludwig to shout at him, Ludwig lowered it again, 'to put them in it.'

That was when they heard the screaming through the wall.

* * *

Lovino stood on one side of the room; Toni had done it this time, 'Why did you eat it!?' he screamed. Antonio was standing opposite him, looking confused.

'If you want another tomato, I'll go get one,' he answered, stepping over the t-shirt that was still on the floor.

'That's not the point!' Lovino shouted, not really sure what the point he was talking about actually was; he'd wanted Toni to see him as an individual, rather than someone who just stayed with him all the time.

'Lovi…' Toni started.

'Don't call me that,' Lovino snapped, just as the door opened, the potato bastard standing in the doorway.

Ludwig looked at the room, Lovino stopping his argument with Antonio because of his entrance, 'It's worse than our bathroom.' Ludwig looked partly horrified.

'Then get out, you bastard,' Lovino spat, trying to shove Ludwig out of the room.

'I can't you're upsetting Feliciano,' Ludwig answered, not letting Lovino push him.

'We should stop, Lovi,' Toni said, which just made Lovino even more pissed off, of course he'd want to just stop now Feliciano was being upset, Feliciano the talent twin who could have got anyone he wanted.

'Of course, you want to fucking stop now,' Lovino pushed past Ludwig, leaving the room, not wanting to stay and listen to how much Toni liked Feliciano any longer.

* * *

Tino walked alongside Alfred as they went through the dorms, he didn't have to speak that much because Alfred was talking about how Arthur always forced him to do boring paperwork, though Tino wondered why they were talking about Arthur so much if Alfred didn't actually like him, maybe they got on in a weird way.

'This is it,' Alfred stopped outside one of the doors.

Tino took a breath, 'Thankyou,' he smiled at Alfred, before opening the door. He'd stood in the doorway, seeing the familiar tall figure sat at one of the desks in the room, the blonde hair, the eyes that widened as they looked over at him. Tino recognised them all and panic spread through him, he slammed the door shut again, taking a couple of steps back, 'Can I request a room change?' he asked, terror in his voice.

'They never work,' Alfred answered, looking slightly worried 'but I can request one for you.'

Tino kept staring at the door, knowing he'd have to go back in at some point; when America's phone went off, making him jump.

'I'll be right there,' America answered down his phone, giving Tino one last grin, 'I have to go be a hero!' he announced, running off down the corridor.

Tino took a deep breath, he could do this, as he opened the door, 'Hi Berwald.'

* * *

Lovino was stood next to Gilbert, he had ran into him after leaving his own room, having found him and Roderich screaming about Black Magic, the band he, Toni, Gilbert and Francis were in. Still partly annoyed from his fight with Toni; he walked over to them, pushing through the increasing crowd, trying to figure out what was going on.

'We are the most awesome band,' Gilbert argued, 'there is no way we would lose.'

'You were the one who challenged me!' Roderich argued back, 'and I'll accept it, you know nothing about music.'

'We'll beat you,' Gilbert retorted back, the whole thing seeming to go in a circle, Lovino looked between them.

'I'm going to help Roderich,' he said, not really sure what he was doing, but he didn't want to have to spend his time around Toni anymore, not to just be ignored and have to listen to him talk about Feliciano again, 'I'm leaving Black Magic.'

Francis pushed through the crowd, 'What are you going on about? Lovino?' as Gilbert continued to shout with Roderich.

'I said I'm leaving,' Lovino repeated, moving to stand next to Roderich instead of Gilbert, 'It's not like I was originally in the band anyway; I was a replacement for your last guitarist.'

That was when Alfred turned up, jumping between the middle of the two groups, 'Its decided then, you will settle this in a competition!' He announced, 'In one month's time, we will have a talent show and the person who wins is the victor!'

'Lets go,' Lovino said, turning to walk away with Roderich, wondering what he was doing; but if they were going to win in a month, they'd have to work at it.

* * *

Arthur looked up as Alfred came back into the student council room, he looked excited about something, 'You'll never guess what…'

'You need to sign this,' Arthur cut him off, Alfred frowned, not seeming to want to have to deal with paperwork, 'it's urgent,' Arthur explained.

Alfred moved over to sign it, leaning over the desk, so close to Arthur that their shoulders were almost touching, making Arthur lose his breath from the closeness.

'Anyway its this competition,' Alfred continued with the original story, smiling.

'I…I'm going to make some tea,' Arthur got up from the table, not being able to take how close they were, he moved over to the corner of the room where the kettle was.

That was when they burst into the room, Francis and Gilbert, pushing through the door in a hurry.

'Arthur! We need you to come back to Black magic.' Francis moved over and grabbed his shoulders.

'No way,' Arthur replied, shrugging Francis's hands off of him, 'Get out of the council room.'


End file.
